


Troisième vendredi du Mois

by Ahelya



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV Danny Rand, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Post-Defenders, Team Bonding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais cru revoir les quatre vandales qui avaient envahi son restaurant cette nuit-là mais l'un après l'autre, ils finirent par revenir... [Post Defenders]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j’ai tenu une bonne semaine avant de publier quoi que ce soit. C’est déjà pas mal…

Il était sans doute inutile de dire que la destruction de son restaurant l’avait grandement affecté. Il n’y avait eu aucun blessé et ce n’était que des dégâts matériels mais c’était son restaurant et les réparations qu’il avaient dû entreprendre après l’Incident n’avaient pas encore été totalement payées quand on – il ne savait pas vraiment qui – avait détruit son restaurant, devanture comprise. Heureusement pour lui, l’un des vandales qui avait envahi son restaurant cette nuit-là était aussi multimillionnaire. Une chance. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait dû se douter que cet homme était millionnaire. Entre la carte de crédit, le fait qu’il n’ait guère protesté quand il lui avait demandé de commander la totalité de la carte et de payer six mois de loyer… Tout ceci sentait l’homme qui avait de l’argent à ne plus savoir qu’en faire…

Et il avait évidemment payé les réparations. Il avait même payé celles qui restaient de l’Incident sans poser la moindre question. Il n’avait pas non plus protesté à propos d’éventuels coûts supplémentaires quand il lui avait parlé des modifications qu’il comptait apporter au restaurant. Il n’avait fait qu’acquiescer tout en alignant la monnaie. Une véritable bénédiction même si le tout semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Et les réparations avaient été rapides. Ce n’était pas l’équipe qu’il avait engagé après l’Incident mais quelqu’un d’autre et encore une fois, c’était grâce au multimillionnaire qui avait décidé d’envahir son restaurant un soir, il ne savait pour quelle raison, avec trois autres personnes. Ce millionnaire avait d’ailleurs été présent le soir où il avait rouvert son restaurant même s’il n’était pas resté très longtemps. Il l’avait tout de même invité à revenir manger ici, maintenant que le restaurant était en état de recevoir des clients. Le millionnaire avait répondu qu’il le ferait si l’occasion se présentait.

Mais il ne l’avait plus revu après ce soir-là. Enfin. Pas vraiment.

Au cours des jours suivant la réouverture du Royal Dragon, il le vit parfois trainer aux alentours mais sans jamais oser franchir la porte du restaurant. Etrange comportement.

Il finit tout de même par revenir. A son grand plaisir. Il demanda, en chinois, à être installé à une table tout au fond du restaurant. Une table pour quatre. Pas très bien placée qui n’était jamais vraiment occupée. Il y mangea là. Seul.

Un mois plus tard, presque jour pour jour, il était de retour. Il demanda, encore en chinois, à être installé à la même table. Il mangea seul. Encore.

Le mois suivant, le troisième vendredi du mois comme la dernière fois, il était à nouveau là mais il ne dina pas seul cette fois.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait cet homme, comme ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait vu le millionnaire avant qu’il ne vienne manger dans son restaurant. Et comme le millionnaire, cet homme avait passé les mois précédents à trainer aux alentours de son restaurant sans oser rentrer à l’intérieur. Il aurait dû être effrayé par la perspective d’un homme noir et baraqué s’intéressant d’un peu trop près à son restaurant mais cela n’avait pas du tout été le cas. Il savait qui il était. Il l’avait déjà vu. Pas seulement le soir où son restaurant avait été envahi. Comme beaucoup, il avait suivi avec soin ce qui s’était passé à Harlem.

Le millionnaire était déjà arrivé quand l’homme d’Harlem était entré et tout naturellement, comme si c’était une chose qui avait été convenue entre eux, il était allé s’asseoir en face du millionnaire.

Ce soir-là, les deux hommes mangèrent ensemble mais ils n’échangèrent que de rares paroles.

Un mois plus tard (Mois 4), toujours le troisième vendredi du mois, ils mangèrent à nouveau ensemble mais ils eurent l’air de parler beaucoup plus cette fois. Ce soir-là, ils étaient d’ailleurs arrivés presque en même temps et à la fin du repas, au moment où il allait leur demander s’ils désiraient autre chose, quelqu’un s’était soudain assis à côté de l’homme d’Harlem.

« Je ne suis venue que pour le saké. » avait-elle dit d’un ton bourru.

Il eut presque envie de lui rappeler qu’elle était dans un restaurant chinois et pas japonais mais il préféra sourire.

Comme les deux autres, il l’avait vue trainer aux alentours de son restaurant sans y rentrer depuis un moment. Et étrangement, il avait eu plus peur de ses allers et venues que de celles du noir d’Harlem. Sans doute parce qu’il l’avait vu soulever une commode comme si ce n’était qu’un fétu de paille cette nuit-là…

Le mois suivant (Mois 5), elle arriva plus tôt mais toujours après les deux hommes.

Elle parlait peu et ne mangeait pas. Elle buvait en revanche. Beaucoup.

Elle continua de boire le mois d’après (Mois 6) sans rien commander à manger mais elle commanda une entrée un mois plus tard (Mois 7). Elle buvait toujours autant et sa participation aux conversations qui avaient lieu devant elle tenait majoritairement en des remarques sarcastiques. Les deux hommes qui dinaient avec elle n’avaient pas l’air d’en prendre ombrage.

Un mois passa (Mois 8) puis un autre (Mois 9). Ils continuaient de venir manger dans son restaurant. Toujours le troisième vendredi du mois. Ils n’arrivaient pratiquement jamais en même temps mais ils dinaient toujours ensemble. La table était même devenue la leur. Chaque troisième vendredi du mois, il la gardait pour eux.

Un siège restait cependant obstinément vide.

Il n’aimait pas ça.

Ils étaient quatre cette nuit-là – cinq avec l’homme à la main coupée qui était arrivé plus tard – et c’était sans aucun doute stupide mais il était inquiet alors qu’il ne connaissait rien ou presque de ses gens. Il lui avait d’ailleurs bien fallu trois mois après l’arrivée de la femme pour oser leur parler un peu plus longuement, et pas seulement pour leur demander ce qu’ils désiraient manger. Il lui avait encore fallu un mois supplémentaire avant d’apprendre leur prénom et de savoir ce qu’ils faisaient dans la vie.

Danny était millionnaire, ce qu’il savait déjà, et était en train de monter une fondation qui porterait le nom de ses parents pour aider les plus défavorisés.

 Luke vivait toujours à Harlem et était, s’il avait bien compris, une espèce d’éducateur pour les jeunes du quartier.

Jessica était détective et c’était tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir sur elle, avait-elle dit.

Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement qu’ils étaient aussi bien plus que ça. Il avait même eu un restaurant détruit en guise de preuve.

Mais un siège de leur table pour quatre était toujours vide un mois plus tard (Mois 10). Ce fut encore le cas le mois suivant (Mois 11).

Un mois plus tard (Mois 12), il dut laisser l’ouverture du restaurant à sa femme et quand il y arriva pour prendre son service, son regard se dirigea aussitôt vers la table pour quatre qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. On était le troisième vendredi du mois après tout et il était encore sans doute un peu tôt bien sûr mais…

Le siège vide était occupé. Les sièges habituellement occupés étaient vides.

Il pensait pourtant avoir dit à sa femme que cette table était toujours réservée le troisième vendredi de chaque mois. Il s’approcha donc lentement de la table en question pour parler à l’homme qui y était assis, un homme qui portait des lunettes noires…

« Putain, c’est pas vrai ! »

Il se retourna. Pour une fois, ils semblaient être arrivés ensemble tous les trois. Et tôt. C’était rarissime.  

Danny fut le premier à bouger tandis que l’homme assis à la table se levait. Il le serra dans ses bras. L’autre homme se raidit mais accepta tout de même l’étreinte.

« Foggy a tout raconté à Claire et elle nous l’a dit bien sûr mais… » dit Danny en faisant un pas en arrière.

Jessica fut la seconde à réagir.

« Ouais, heureusement que Claire est là parce que s’il fallait compter sur toi… »

Il fut surpris d’entendre l’homme à lunette émettre un petit rire après ce jugement assené d’un ton rude.

« Je suis de retour, Jessica. » dit-il simplement.

Une pause.

« Enfoiré. »

Mais il aurait juré qu’elle souriait malgré l’insulte qu’elle venait de proférer. Elle s’approcha ensuite de l’homme aux lunettes noires et elle l’examina attentivement. Elle ne le serra pas dans ses bras. Il n’était pas surpris. Il savait que ce n’était pas son genre.

« Ne nous refais jamais un coup pareil. »

Elle s’assit à sa place habituelle tandis que le nouvel arrivant inclinait la tête.

« C’est noté. »

Puis ce fut le tour de Luke qui comme Danny serra le nouveau venu dans ses bras.

« Je croyais que…

-Juste pour cette fois. »

Luke alla ensuite s’asseoir. Danny était toujours debout. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Plus tard… » dit l’autre homme.

Il aurait presque juré qu’il avait regardé dans sa direction avant de s’asseoir sur la chaise qui était toujours restée vide jusqu’à maintenant.

Danny rejoignit enfin sa place et l’appela pour passer leur commande, en chinois comme d’habitude, après avoir consulté ses trois compagnons.

Ils furent les derniers à quitter le restaurant ce soir-là et il eut du mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant l’homme aux lunettes noires déplier une canne blanche quand il se levèrent pour partir. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu’il lui fallut un mois supplémentaire (Mois 13) pour comprendre, en les voyant de retour tous les quatre, que la table était maintenant au complet.

Ce fut un soulagement.

Et c’est avec un sourire immense qu’il les servit ce soir-là.

Ils furent de retour le mois suivant (Mois 14) et encore celui d’après (Mois 15).

Il cessa alors de compter. Il savait maintenant qu’ils seraient là. Tous les quatre. Toujours le troisième vendredi du mois.

Il connaissait aussi maintenant le prénom et le métier du dernier membre de ce groupe pour le moins hétéroclite.

Matt… Avocat à Hell’s Kitchen qui avait toujours vécu dans le quartier.

Mais comme les trois autres, il était aussi plus que ça. Ce n’était cependant pas une chose à laquelle il aimait penser et puis, quelque part, ça ne le regardait pas…

De toute façon, son restaurant avait toujours eu son lot de clients réguliers et c’était ce qu’était Danny, Luke, Jessica et Matt. Juste des clients réguliers qui venaient manger ici le troisième vendredi de chaque mois.

Et si jamais, ils disparaissaient soudain du restaurant tous les quatre, parfois même sans prendre la peine de payer, il faisait comme si de rien n’était.

 

* * *

 


	2. Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà donc la suite. Elle est écrite depuis longtemps (depuis début septembre en fait) mais je trouve enfin le temps de la poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Danny**

 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait quelqu'un. Il avait perdu ses parents. Il avait perdu K'un Lun. Maintenant, il avait perdu Matt. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Matt ? C'était certainement ce que tout le monde aurait dit. C'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Matt ou parce qu'il le connaissait peu ou mal. Mais c'était faux. Ce n'était pas « pas », ou « peu », ou « mal ». C'était juste différent.

C'était une chose qu'il avait d'abord apprise à K'un Lun puis ça s'était confirmé avec Colleen et Claire. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble. Ils avaient été compagnon d'arme. Alors oui, sans doute, qu'il ne connaissait pas Matt comme ses deux amis qu'il avait envoyé au commissariat avec les autres le connaissaient mais il le connaissait tout de même. Juste différemment.

Et Matt lui avait dit de protéger sa ville.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans toutes ses morts mais il y avait en même temps quelque chose de tellement similaire. Après l'avion, il s'était entièrement consacré à son entrainement. Après K'un Lun, il n'avait pensé qu'à pourchasser la Main. Après Matt…

Matt lui avait dit de protéger sa ville…

Et il avait d'abord commencé par le faire pour honorer sa mémoire mais plus le temps passait et plus ce qu'il avait dit à Colleen était en train de devenir vrai. Matt lui avait dit de protéger sa ville mais nuit après nuit, toit après toit, d'agression en vol avorté, cette ville cessait petit à petit d'être seulement la sienne et devenait la leur.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Luke. Il n'avait pas seulement son poing. Il pouvait faire plus. Il avait toujours pu faire plus.

Mais cogner était plus simple. Tout ce qui se passait sous le couvert de la nuit était plus simple. Il avait peut-être de l'argent mais quand il avait approché Ward pour en parler, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas une mission caritative mais une entreprise. Il avait tout de même réussi à le convaincre d'intégrer Misty Knight à ce programme de recherche que faisait Rand sur les prothèses mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour les centaines de gens qui n'avaient plus d'emploi après la destruction de Midland Circle. Il avait bien compris maintenant que tous ceux qui travaillaient pour la Main n'étaient pas forcément au courant des agissements de l'organisation. Ils étaient innocents. Mais Ward n'avait rien voulu entendre à ce propos et quelque part, il pensait comprendre ce que Ward avait voulu dire mais en même temps, il refusait de croire qu'il n'y avait pas un moyen d'utiliser son argent pour le bien de la ville. Il pouvait aider plus de gens. Pas seulement Misty. Il avait donc demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire à Colleen et à Claire. Il avait aussi pensé demander à Luke mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis Midland Circle. Apparemment, avoir une conversation sur la meilleure manière de détruire une organisation maléfique millénaire à la recherche de l'immortalité était beaucoup plus simple pour eux que celle commençant par « Comment est-ce que je peux utiliser mes privilèges pour aider le plus de gens possibles ? ».

Et puis… Et puis, il y avait Matt. Matt et sa décision. Matt et leur décision. Luke, Jessica et lui… Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la fin de toute cette affaire et il le regrettait profondément. Il avait perdu ses parents et quitté K'un Lun qui avait disparu à son tour… Ils avaient laissé des vides que rien ne semblait combler jusqu'à Ward et Joy, un peu, Claire, énormément, Colleen, surtout. Jessica, Matt et Luke avaient comblé le vide aussi. Il l'avait vite compris même s'ils avaient passé peu de temps ensemble tous les quatre…

Quand il avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire à Colleen, elle lui avait parlé des programmes que la Main avait mis en place pour recruter des jeunes comme elle. Elle lui avait expliqué comment l'organisation les avait aidés en finançant leurs études, en trouvant une école, etc. En soit, l'idée n'était sans doute pas mauvaise mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire la même chose que ses ennemis jurés. C'était idiot sans doute mais plus tard peut-être, après un peu de temps, il y repenserait.

Claire lui avait dit de ne pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre, qu'il devait commencer par de petites choses et quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle lui avait rappelé qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement détruit Midland Circle au cours de toute cette affaire. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là puis il s'était souvenu. Claire avait raison. Avant Midland Circle, il y avait eu le restaurant chinois.

Ce fut étonnamment facile, même quand il en avait parlé à Ward. Peut-être parce qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser son argent sans toucher à celui de l'entreprise ? Ou était-ce celui de l'entreprise en fait ? Il n'était pas très sûr de comprendre comment tout ceci fonctionnait. Mais peu importait car Ward l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait. Le restaurant avait été rénové et on l'avait même invité à sa réouverture. Il y était allé. Seul. Mais il s'était rapidement dit qu'il aurait sans doute dû inviter Colleen à venir avec lui. Et Claire. Et peut-être aussi Luke.

Mais… Mais c'était leur restaurant et il y était venu seul… Il était reparti. Vite. Très vite. Mais pas avant qu'on ne l'ait invité à revenir y manger.

Il ne profita pas de l'invitation. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de cette invitation. Mais chaque nuit, à chaque ronde, ses pas finissaient toujours par le conduire à un moment ou à un autre vers le restaurant mais il n'y entrait pas. Jamais. Il ne pouvait pas.

Jusqu'à…

C'était sans aucun doute stupide et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû réagir comme ça. Ward avait raison. Encore une fois. Mais… Il ne comprenait pas ses gens. Il savait bien que Rand avait besoin de lui, de son image. Il savait qu'il devait être là, paraître, apparaître, au moins un soir, de temps en temps. Il savait que c'était important. Il savait que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui mais il ne comprenait pas ses gens et ils ne le comprenaient pas non plus. Dans une autre vie sans doute, celle où il n'y avait eu aucun crash, il les aurait sans doute compris et dans cette autre vie, il se serait sûrement senti à sa place parmi tous ces hommes et femmes fortunés en train de siroter du champagne et de manger des canapés. Mais il y avait eu le crash. Il y avait eu K'un Lun. Et il était Iron Fist, l'arme immortelle de K'un Lun, l'ennemi juré de la Main. Il n'était pas Danny Rand… Ou en tout cas, il n'était pas le Danny Rand que ces gens voulaient ou attendaient.

Peut-être aurait-il dû emmener Colleen avec lui à cette soirée même s'il n'était pas sûr que sa présence aurait pu arranger quoi que ce soit ?

« Bonsoir monsieur. Une table pour une personne ? »

Il releva la tête, surpris, puis la tourna pour observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son entrée dans le restaurant.

S'il était là…

Il répondit en chinois à la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Il serait seul ce soir. Avec un pincement au cœur, son regard se posa sur les tables rondes qui se trouvaient au centre de la salle du restaurant. Le pincement au cœur se fit plus vif et il détourna les yeux. Il y avait une table pour quatre, tout au fond de la salle, inoccupée. Il demanda s'il pouvait s'y installer.

Il pouvait. Il s'y installa. Il commanda.

En attendant son diner, il se mit à observer la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été question à un moment de la rénovation de coût supplémentaire à cause de quelques modifications du décor du restaurant. Quelles modifications ? La devanture était toujours la même. Il était passé devant à de trop nombreuses reprises pour ne pas le savoir. L'intérieur… Il ne semblait guère avoir changé non plus. Ah si, il voyait maintenant… Cette fresque avec les quatre dragons, chacun d'une couleur de l'enseigne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, n'était pas là auparavant.

Il mangea seul ce soir-là et il ne rejoignit Colleen qu'après son passage sur les toits de la ville. Il arrêta trois cambriolages, deux ou trois agressions et un certain nombre d'autres crimes ce soir-là.

Il n'avait aucune intention de revenir manger au restaurant.

Un mois plus tard, il y fut de retour cependant.

La ronde qu'il venait de faire avait été particulièrement épuisante. Il avait fini sur les quais et avait libéré des femmes d'un container qui se trouvait là. Il n'était même pas sûr que le tout avait un rapport avec le trafic d'enfants et de femmes dont il essayait de mettre fin en ce moment. Il pensa à appeler Jessica. Elle était détective. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'aider ?

Comme la dernière fois, il se retrouva à l'intérieur du restaurant sans vraiment s'être rendu compte qu'il y était entré. Il avait faim. Il savait que la nourriture était bonne. Il resta. Sans se promettre de ne pas revenir cette fois.

Un mois passa. Il retourna au restaurant, frémissant de colère mais aussi envahi par la honte. Rien ne lui avait semblé différent quand il avait fait irruption dans ce petit supermarché de quartier qui se trouvait au coin d'une rue. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation une bonne dizaine de fois en plus. Un braquage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. De nuit. Dans un petit supermarché vide qui n'avait qu'un seul caissier. Il en avait arrêté des dizaines… Mais c'était la première fois que le braqueur était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. C'était un des nouveaux élèves de Colleen, un gamin de Harlem que Claire avait amené un jour avec elle, un gamin qu'il avait entraîné avec Colleen…

Et il l'avait laissé partir aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait essayé de braquer un supermarché…

« Merci. »

Il releva la tête. Luke était assis en face de lui. Il la baissa en pensant à un autre gamin de Harlem effrayé…

« Des conseils ? »

Il releva la tête une nouvelle fois, surpris.

« La carte, dit Luke. Un truc à me recommander ?

-Elle n'a pas vraiment changé depuis… »

Il se tut.

« Ok. » fit simplement Luke.

Il fit signe à l'un des serveurs puis commanda. Ils mangèrent ensemble mais restèrent silencieux ce soir-là.

Un mois plus tard, en voyant de nouveau Luke s'asseoir en face de lui, il osa demander :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Luke fronça les sourcils.

« Pour aider, précisa-t-il. Avec mon argent. »

Il soupira.

« C'est… C'est plus compliqué que ce que je pensais…

-Tu veux dire que mettre une cravate ne suffit pas ?

-Et que porter un masque, c'est plus facile. »

Luke garda le silence pendant un long moment.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de…

-Je sais ! »

Il s'était juré de rester calme. Vraiment.

« Ok. Ok. »

Luke marqua une légère pause puis lui demanda :

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Tout ? Son argent. Son absence. Sa colère. Son incapacité à comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. Tout !

« C'était plus simple à K'un Lun.

-Mais non. C'est juste que nos dragons sont un peu différents. » répliqua Luke en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour. La glace semblait maintenant brisée et ils se mirent à discuter. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Et à la fin du repas, alors qu'ils étaient trop plongés dans leur conversation pour demander l'addition…

« Je ne suis venue que pour le saké. »

Il faillit dire à Jessica que l'alcool de riz portait un autre nom en chinois mais il préféra se taire pour regarder Luke qui haussa les épaules avant de reprendre leur conversation comme si Jessica ne venait pas de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Il finit par faire comme lui.

A sa grande surprise, Jessica fut de retour le mois suivant et puis encore celui d'après. Elle buvait beaucoup mais ne mangeait pas. Il se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas non plus touché à la moindre assiette ce soir-là…

« Tu n'aimes pas manger chinois ? osa-t-il demander un soir.

-Ouais. On va dire ça. » répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à l'interroger mais Luke lui fit discrètement signe de lâcher l'affaire. Il obéit.

Les jours passèrent et mois après mois, sans jamais vraiment se consulter, ils se retrouvaient au restaurant. Tous les trois. Jessica commença même à ne plus seulement boire en faisant des commentaires sarcastiques. Elle mangeait avec eux. Elle discutait. Elle l'avait même aidé plusieurs fois. Sa vie nocturne restait moins compliquée que l'autre mais il avait parfois tout autant besoin d'aide dans cette vie-là. Jessica était détective. Pas lui. C'était son métier et elle disait toujours qu'elle voulait être payée pour ses services mais elle ne lui envoyait jamais la moindre facture.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'ils dinaient ensemble tous les trois, ainsi qu'ils le faisaient toujours, le silence régna.

Ils savaient donc eux aussi.

Luke avait sûrement été le premier à le savoir. Par Claire. Claire qui l'avait dit à Colleen qui le lui avait dit.

Matt était en vie.

Qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à Jessica ?

Ils mangeaient dans le plus grand silence et de temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à la porte du restaurant.

« Arrête de rêver, lui dit soudain Jessica.

-Mais…

-Elle a raison. Il ne viendra pas. »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les croire. Après tout, ils étaient là. Tous les trois.

Leur diner fut bien silencieux ce soir-là et il le regretta. Il ne perdit cependant pas espoir. Peut-être que dans un mois…

Le mois suivant, ils étaient encore trois mais ils osèrent parler cette fois.

« Est-ce qu'on est sûr que c'est lui ?

-C'est lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu penses qu'on l'a ressuscité ? »

Jessica leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de…

-Ce mot a déjà été prononcé une fois de trop dans cette conversation. »

Luke ne prononça donc pas le mot. De tout façon, ils avaient tous compris sa question.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose. »

On ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça à K'un Lun. On ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce que faisait exactement la Main à K'un Lun. On lui avait juste dit qu'ils étaient ses ennemis jurés.

« Claire l'a examiné, non ? »

C'était du moins ce que Colleen lui avait raconté. Claire avait exigé une visite et elle avait fini par l'avoir.

« Son cœur bat et tout a l'air normal mais elle veut tout de même qu'il fasse une visite médicale complète auprès d'un docteur.

-Comme si cet enfoiré allait le faire…

-Il va le faire. Claire lui a dit qu'elle m'appellerait et que je le chargerai sur mon dos s'il n'y allait pas.

-Et ça a marché ?

-Il a pris rendez-vous en tout cas. »

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Matt ne voulait pas les revoir ? Il avait pourtant cru…

« Et si on arrêtait de parler de cet enfoiré ? » dit soudain Jessica.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il tourna la tête.

« A propos de ton trafic de drogue… » ajouta-t-elle.

Il vit que Luke regardait Jessica tendrement avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle leur expliquait ce qu'elle avait découvert sur le trafic de drogue sur lequel il était tombé quelques jours plus tôt et Matt fut pour un long moment oublié. Mais il continua tout de même de guetter l'éventuel entrée d'un homme aux lunettes noires et à la canne blanche dès qu'ils mangeaient ensemble tous les trois au Royal Dragon. Il ne désespérait pas, surtout que plusieurs fois, plusieurs nuits, il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait et que l'espoir était vain car la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui resta vide.

Et puis soudain, un soir…

Il le sera aussitôt dans ses bras, une chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû faire, se dit-il rapidement mais il était déjà trop tard. Matt lui rendit son étreinte. Gauchement. Mais il le fit. Puis ils se séparèrent et il fit un pas en arrière en disant :

« Foggy a tout raconté à Claire et elle nous l'a dit bien sûr mais… »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ce n'était pas par Claire que Jessica avait su mais il ne savait toujours pas qui avait pu lui donner l'information. Jessica ne le leur avait jamais dit.

Jessica ne serra pas Matt dans ses bras. Il aurait été plus que surpris si elle l'avait fait de toute façon. Elle se contenta d'un examen minutieux, d'une insulte et d'un avertissement puis elle s'assit à leur table.

Luke serra Matt dans ses bras en revanche. Leur étreinte fut tout aussi rigide que celle qu'ils venaient de partager. Matt eut l'air de dire quelque chose puis les deux hommes se séparèrent. Luke alla s'asseoir à côté de Jessica. Matt et lui étaient toujours debout. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Plus tard. »

Plus tard et pas ici, comprit-il, mais quand alors ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir en dehors du restaurant et quand ils finissaient par se croiser, ils étaient souvent bien trop occupés à essayer de rester en vie pour pouvoir discuter de quoi que ce soit. C'était ce qui se passait avec Luke et Jessica tout du moins et il était sûr que la présence de Matt ne changerait pas quoi que ce soit à ce niveau.

Le sujet fut évité pendant tout le diner même s'il était bel et bien là, derrière chaque phrase échangée, mais il ne fut jamais clairement abordé, même par Jessica.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et ce n'est que lorsque Matt le leur fit remarquer qu'il se rendit compte que le restaurant était vide. Peut-être étaient-ils temps pour eux de s'en aller ? Ils n'avaient personne à leur trousse aujourd'hui. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour se cacher. Il demanda l'addition, paya. Matt protesta. Jessica les insulta tous les deux en disant à Matt de le laisser faire. Luke semblait avoir de la peine à étouffer ses rires.

Il remarqua la surprise du propriétaire du restaurant quand Matt déplia sa canne et prit le bras de Jessica par le coude après qu'elle lui ait touché discrètement le bras.

C'était vrai. Il avait presque oublié…

Les autres quittèrent rapidement le restaurant. Il murmura un rapide « Au revoir. A dans un mois. » en chinois puis les rejoignit, juste à temps pour entendre Jessica dire :

« Allez. Accouche Murdock. »

Matt baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Jessica soupira.

« Elle t'a sauvé, c'est ça ? »

Matt garda la tête baissée.

« Elle est en vie ? » demanda Luke d'un ton inquiet.

Et il l'était tout autant que lui. Et si jamais…

« Elle l'est. Enfin, je crois, finit par dire Matt.

-Où est-elle ? »

Il avait essayé de ne pas poser la question sur un ton agressif mais il échoua. Matt ne répondit pas tout de suite. Encore.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est.

-Matt… commença à dire Luke.

-Je ne mens pas. Je ne sais pas où elle. »

Comment pouvait-il le croire ? Matt ne s'était jamais montré honnête dès qu'il était question d'elle alors qu'elle était dangereuse. Pour eux. Pour leur famille. Pour leurs amis. Matt ne pouvait tout de même pas oublier ça. Elle n'était pas comme Colleen. Elle…

« Et si elle revient ? demanda Luke d'un ton dur.

-Si elle revient et qu'il le sait, il nous le dira, intervint Jessica, et s'il ne le fait pas, je leur ferai regretter à tous les deux ne pas être rester sous leurs dix tonnes de parpaing, dit Jessica. N'est-ce pas Murdock ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette intervention de la part de Jessica. Luke non plus apparemment. Quant à Matt… Matt émit un petit rire.

« C'est noté.

-J'espère bien. »

Le sujet semblait maintenant clos. Pour le moment du moins. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne reviendrait pas à un moment ou à un autre.

Cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucune ronde sur les toits de la ville. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour le faire et il avait plusieurs rendez-vous le lendemain pour Rand, l'entreprise mais aussi pour la toute nouvelle fondation qu'il avait réussi à créer. Le retour de Matt allait peut-être compliquer ses nuits mais elles resteraient toujours plus simples que ses jours. Il le savait.

Colleen se réveilla quand il la rejoignit dans leur lit et elle lui demanda, même si elle était à moitié endormie :

« Ça a été ? »

Il ne réussit pas à réprimer un grand sourire en lui répondant :

« Matt était là. »

Et soudain, il s'inquiéta. Matt les avait rejoints mais peut-être que ce n'était que pour cette fois. Il était de retour depuis plusieurs mois mais il n'avait jamais cherché à les revoir jusqu'à maintenant. Et si dans un mois… Non. Luke et Jessica étaient revenus. Matt ferait certainement de même. Sans doute. Peut-être.

Un mois plus tard, il fut le premier à s'installer à leur table. Il était toujours le premier à arriver au restaurant de toute façon. Luke fit bientôt son apparition et remarqua aussitôt son inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dit-il en s'installant en face de lui.

Puis arriva Jessica qui leva les yeux au ciel en s'apercevant de son agitation…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en voyant enfin arriver Matt. Mais il n'était cependant pas encore tout à fait tranquille. Il était revenu mais peut-être que le mois suivant…

Un mois plus tard, il fut en retard et le dernier à arriver. C'était rare. Vraiment. Luke, Jessica et Matt étaient déjà là, assis à leur table et places habituelles. Il les rejoignit, grimaçant légèrement à cause de sa jambe qui le faisait un peu souffrir parce qu'il avait mal évalué un saut au cours de la nuit précédente - Au moins la douleur était contre balancée par celle de son bras - puis il s'assit en leur demandant s'ils avaient commandé. Luke lui répondit par la négative tout en faisant signe à l'un de serveurs qui vint aussitôt prendre leur commande. Ils n'avaient plus guère besoin de consulter la carte après tout ce temps.

Une fois leur commande passée, et le serveur parti, il tira une pile de dossier du sac qu'il avait à l'épaule en disant :

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

-Désolée mais je n'accepte que l'alcool. »

Il regarda Jessica sans savoir quoi dire pendant un court instant.

« Ça n'en est pas…. Désolé ? » répondit-il.

Il leur passa les dossiers qu'il venait de sortir en ajoutant :

« La Fondation doit faire une sélection préliminaire des candidats pour -

-Rich Boy a confondu nos dossier Matt, l'interrompit Jessica.

-Hein ? Oh. Désolé. » dit-il tandis que la détective et l'avocat procédait à l'échange de leur pochette.

Matt haussa les épaules et ses doigts recommencèrent à glisser rapidement sur les feuilles qu'on venait de lui donner.

« Tu peux lire un document imprimé normalement ? s'étonna Luke.

-Oui mais ça demande plus de concentration. »

Il ne marqua même pas la moindre pause dans sa lecture alors qu'il ajoutait :

« Merci Danny. Tu disais ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cause de Jessica.

« Je crois qu'il veut qu'on fasse son boulot pour lui.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

-Elle plaisante.

-Non. Elle est sincère. » dit Matt en souriant.

Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ignore-les Danny. Continue. »

Il remercia Luke pour son intervention et obéit.

« J'ai aussi demandé leur aide à Colleen et Claire.

-Evidemment, fit Jessica à mi-voix.

-J'ai juste besoin de votre avis sur les candidats puis j'essaierai de faire un choix…

-Combien de candidat ? Quel type de bourse ? Quel domaine ? demanda Matt.

-C'est là où ça se complique un peu. On m'a demandé de choisir quel domaine vu que c'est mon idée… Enfin, c'est l'idée de Colleen mais…

-Pas de dispersion, s'il te plait.

-Oui. Oui. Donc pour le moment, les domaines sont Santé et… »

Il regarda Matt.

« Droit. »

Matt se figea immédiatement.

« Danny… »

Il lui fit signe que ce n'était pas important. Matt pencha la tête.

« Oh désolé. Ce n'est pas important. C'est juste… On m'a demandé quel domaine, je voulais et j'ai pensé que… Enfin, vous voyez. »

Luke, Jessica et Matt souriaient.

« Mais j'ai besoin d'un troisième domaine. J'hésite encore entre Education et sciences politiques… Dans tous les cas, voilà les dossiers des candidats pour Santé et Droit. J'aimerais que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil même si ce n'est pas… Enfin vous voyez. Il va y avoir une première sélection puis le Comité de la Fondation veut leur faire passer des entretiens. J'aimerai que vous soyez aussi présent pour ces entretiens.

-Ok Richie Rich. Une question. Comment tu vas expliquer notre présence ?

-Pourquoi je devrais expliquer votre présence ? Vous êtes mes amis. »

Y avait-il un problème ? Ils étaient amis, non ? Il pouvait bien inviter ses amis pour… Pourquoi leur présence poserait-elle un problème ?

« Nous sommes bien…

-Bien sûr Danny, dit Luke, mais… »

L'autre homme hésita. Il y avait un problème. Il le sentait bien mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait être.

« Tu es milliardaire, lâcha alors Jessica. Je gagne ma vie en photographiant des conjoints infidèles. »

Elle montra ensuite Luke.

« Il a fait de la prison. Il était peut-être innocent mais il reste un ancien repris de justice. Pas que je veuille t'offenser.

-C'est la vérité…

-Matt… En fait, Matt, ça va. Le gamin aveugle et orphelin de Hell's Kitchen qui est devenu avocat, ça va plaire à ton comité. Faut juste trouver un moyen d'expliquer comment vous vous connaissez… »

Oui. D'accord. Peut-être. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème. Il y eut soudain plusieurs soupirs. Ils avaient dû comprendre qu'il ne voyait toujours pas quel pouvait être le problème.

« On parlera de ça un autre jour…

-Oui. Donc, tes candidats… Quels critères ?

-Et combien de temps avons-nous ? »

Il sourit, ravi de voir qu'ils acceptaient de l'aider. Les bourses de la Fondation furent leur principal sujet de conversation ce soir-là et ils furent, encore une fois, les derniers clients à quitter le restaurant. Après avoir payé, il fut surpris de voir Matt s'approcher de lui, seul. Les autres devaient déjà être sortis.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son coude.

Il se figea. Matt attendit.

« Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Je… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Marcher, c'est tout. » répondit Matt en souriant.

Matt pencha ensuite la tête.

« Jessica s'impatiente, on dirait.

-Ok. ok. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux du restaurant. Il devait sans doute se tenir un peu trop raide mais Matt garda le silence à ce propos. Contrairement à Jessica qui ne rata pas l'occasion de lui lancer quelques piques quand elle s'aperçut de sa raideur. Luke en lança quelques-unes aussi, moins que Jessica, et il avait l'air de chercher adoucir ce que pouvait dire la détective.

« Tu es blessé. » murmura soudain Matt.

L'ambiance se fit tout d'un coup plus calme.

« Comment…

-Odeur de sang et tu ne tiens pas comme d'habitude »

Il baissa la tête. Luke demanda :

« Tu es allée voir Claire ?

-C'est rien. Juste une balle qui m'a frôlé d'un peu trop près.

-Ça n'explique pas ta jambe. » intervint alors Jessica.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :

« Tu boitais en entrant. »

C'était sans doute vrai mais il ne tenait pas à leur expliquer comment il s'était blessé à la jambe. C'était tellement idiot.

« Claire m'a raconté que tu avais soigné Colleen avec ton poing. Ça ne marche pas sur toi ?

-J'ai encore du mal avec ça en fait. Je peux méditer pour que ça guérisse plus vite mais me soigner comme je l'ai fait avec Colleen… Je crois que je vais juste essayer d'éviter les balles pour le moment.

-Ou tu peux investir dans du kevlar comme Devil Boy ici présent. Evite les oreilles en revanche.

-Ce ne sont pas des oreilles… »

Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de se séparer. Il n'y eut aucun « au revoir », aucun « à la prochaine fois ». Comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait jamais aucun au revoir entre eux.

Mais juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous définitivement, Matt agrippa son bras plus fermement et lui dit :

« Viens me voir demain. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Luke et Jessica.

« Vous pouvez aussi venir si vous voulez. »

Jessica fut la première à accepter.

« Ok mais je te préviens tout de suite, le jour où tu me verras en costume n'est pas encore arrivé… »

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Matt souriait. Luke et lui étaient en train de rire.

« Sans commentaire Murdock, dit Jessica avec un sourire.

-Je ne comptais pas en faire un.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me serve à grand-chose, intervint Luke, mais ça serait un plaisir de venir. »

Le rendez-vous était donc pris. Matt pencha alors la tête.

« Un problème ? demanda Luke.

-On dirait. »

Il lâcha Matt et lui dit :

« On te suit. »

Quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour au dojo et il se glissa à côté de Colleen sans la réveiller.

Il s'endormit en souriant.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les suivants… D'abord Misty puis sans doute Colleen, Luke et Claire… Je ne sais pas quand ils arriveront vu que je suis sur un autre projet d'écriture en ce moment mais, ils finiront par arriver. Je vous le promets.
> 
> En espérant que cette deuxième partie vous ait plu.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j’avoue qu’il y a une petite partie de moi qui adorerait continuer sur cette idée en prenant le point de vue de chacun des personnages et par chacun des personnages, je veux dire pas seulement le point de vue des quatre clampins qui ont tourné autour du restaurant avant d’oser y entrer mais aussi celui des personnes de leur entourage quand ils découvrent qu’ils dinent ensemble le troisième vendredi de chaque mois.  
> Idée à creuser donc. Même si je ne sais pas encore par qui commencer. Si quelqu’un a des suggestions, je suis preneuse.  
> En attendant, j’espère que ce premier petit OS vous aura plu.


End file.
